Titan Blood
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Kumori Kyoko, my OC, debutes in Titan Blood! When a new enemy who calls himself the "Serpent" rises up, can Robin and the Titans defeat him with the aid of Kumori? And what does the Serpent have to do with Kumori's past? What is she hiding? Please take note that there will be blood and gore described in a very graphic manner. I do not own Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Newcomer

Robin stood atop the Titan Tower, pondering and brewing on many things. A new enemy has arisen in Jump City. He called himself the "Serpent". He's caused many problems, and was stronger than the Teen Titans by far. He specialized in using Chakra, dark magic that was way beyond Raven's talent, and Robin had no idea how to fight him. They have been defeated twice, and while the Titans fail, more and more children and pets were being abducted around the city. There have even been reports of missing adults.

The titans had no idea why he would be abducting people, but the fact that he has robbed many hospitals of medication, poisons, and has ridden science labs of their chemicals. Starfire suggested that he was experimenting. Robin recalled calling Batman.

"_Having trouble, Master Robin?"_ Crackled Alfred.

"Hello, Alfred. Is Batman home?"

"_I will fetch Master Bruce, Sir."_ There was a moment of silence until a deep voice bloomed to life. _"What's the problem, Robin?"_

"Nice to hear from you too. I'm sure you've been reading the headlines?" Robin's voice was edgy.

"_I heard that some one called the 'Serpent' has been wreaking havoc in Jump City. I've been waiting for your call, you know."_

Robin had to roll his eyes and scoff, it being a prideful thing. "We just can't defeat him, and his using a power I've never even heard of before."

"_Listen, Robin. He is a powerful foe, and it took forever to chase him out of Gotham. We still have yet to figure out his motives."_

"I'll say," Robin sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"_I'm going to send an old friend to Jump City to teach you and help you in defeating him."_

Robin thought. "Teach us what? Who is this person?"

"_Just someone who owes me one. She'll arrive tomorrow evening. Give her some accommodations as she'll be staying for a while. And heads up: she isn't the most social person you ever met, okay? Don't press her about her past or how she knows me. She doesn't really trust anyone."_

"Now, why's that?"

"_She's had a run-in with the Serpent. That's all I'm saying."_

"Alright. I've got to go. I'll keep you updated."

Batman chuckled. _"Oh, and by the way, purchase four extra-large dog beds."_

"Wha-"

The phone went dead. Robin sighed in frustration. _Why dog beds?_ He thought.

Now he stood on top of the tower, watching the sun set in all its radiance, shrouding Jump City with a dark, cool blanket. Earlier this day, he and Cyborg went out and bought the beds, and put them next to the television in a stack. Robin, taking one last look, went inside to brief everyone on their new member. He urged them not to press her about her past.

"Why not?" Starfire inquired.

"Beats me," Robin huffed. "Oh, and Star, don't get offended if she isn't really nice. According to Batman, she isn't very trusting."

"So it's female!" Beastboy piped up.

"Yeah, who else would she be?" Cyborg asked.

"I was under the impression that this 'she' was a 'he'."

Beastboy continued playing a racing game on the television with Cyborg. Just as Cyborg beat Beastboy, the television was engulfed with static. The small noise it made alerted that they had guests. "Remind me to fix the camera outside," Cyborg asked Robin.

"She's here," Robin said.

The Titans stepped outside as soon as the submarine sank. Standing there was a girl with long, dark hair that resembled the darkest nights. Her eyes shined like two little moons on her pale, gentile face. She looked at the Titans, one by one, studying their faces.

Robin stepped forward. "Hello. We welcome you to Jump City. I'm Robin." He stuck out his hand, in which the stranger just looked at. He awkwardly lowered it.

The girl sighed. "I really hate the city." She looked at the others. Sweat dropping, Robin gestured the gang to introduce themselves. "I'm Cyrborg, nice to meet'cha!"

"I'm Beastboy." He stared at the girl with wide, heart shaped eyes.

Starfire jumped and gave the mysterious girl a hug. "I'm Starfire," She said looking up at the girl. The girl looked as though Starfire was a sickened, deathly, disease. Raven pulled her off. "I'm Raven." She said in a monotone voice, her hood pulled over her head.

Taking a breath, and stated. "Yo. I'm Kumori Kyoko." She looked at her new students. Her eyes narrowed, and they rolled. "Call me Kumori." Robin looked at her, a fully took in her appearance. She had on black knee-high boots, black jeans tucked into them, a top that went half-way down her stomach and was sleeveless, but went to her neck, and separate kimono-style sleeves that went to her elbows. She seemed prepared for the spring and the upcoming summer. Beastboy, breaking the silence, piped "Hey, why do you need four dog beds?"

"Eh?" Kumori looked at him. She then said "For them, of course." She stepped aside to reveal four big, black wolves standing behind her. Starfire yelped in surprise. Kumori just looked indifferent as she said "introductions must be made, no?"

She rested her hand on the biggest of the four she-wolves. She was a brawny, muscular, scarred black wolf. She had a scratched up muzzle and big paws. "This is Nerezza. She is our fighter."

Kumori walked over to the second she wolf. She was very skinny with a narrow muzzle and very long legs. She had a very light build. "This is Sitara. She is our healer." Sitara ran up to Beastboy, who turned into a green wolf. They began to wrestle around and play. Unfazed by this, Kumori only watched. Suddenly, Sitara jumped and did a cork-screw back flip behind Kumori. Beastboy was stunned.

With a wide smirk, Kumori walked over to the average-sized wolf. She was average for her breed of wolf, which was very large. Her left ear was torn, and her gaze held something more intelligent than that of a wolf. "This is Layla, my second in command." Layla's tail was raised high, wagging with pleasure.

There was the smallest of the wolves a bit off from the group. "Come," Kumori said to the cowering she-wolf. She came crawling on her belly, her tail beneath her. Kumori gently smacked the small, fluffy wolf onto her feet. She then said, "Everybody, this is Taigi, the omega of our group."

Robin quoted "Great. Let me show you too your room."

Cyborg and Beastboy both offered, at the same time, to carry her bags. She just glared at them. She picked up the bags herself, and followed Robin's lead into the Tower.

When they reached the top, Starfire gave her a mini-tour of the large, conjoined rooms. "And here is your room!" She opened a sliding door to reveal an empty room with four large dog beds. Kumori said a "thank you". She walked in the room, her wolves at her heels, and closed the door, but before doing that she snapped "And _no one_ is allowed in my room."

The Titans all looked at Raven, who looked indifferent.

**Well, I'm sorry it's sort-of-kind-of long-ish. But, anyway, I ask that you overlook my failure of an attempt to grasp the characters. I just started getting back into Teen Titans again, and a lot has been lost since I was nine years old (ahh, child hood). Yes, yes, I promise to do my best and I guarantee that this story will (hopefully) improve.**

**I also have a favor to ask: can you please take five minutes out of your day to check my profile and take a quick poll? I just want to see what people would want me to write. Again, thank you for reading! Chapter 2 should be up real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shaken

Kumori sat in her room, carefully setting it up. It was a dark room with a small window, but she hastened to cover it up. Everything was dark and circus-like. She set up the beds in a big circle so Nerezza, Sitara, Taigi, and Layla could snuggle together. Now only Nerezza was snoring in her portion of the bed. Layla sat by the door, weary of their hosts. Sitara and Taigi were playing together in the corner, wrestling like pups.

Kumori had set up her bed in the corner, her mini-armory of all her weapons hung on the wall beside the bed. On the shelves resting on the wall opposite of her was her collection of books. Under those shelves was a place to put away her clothes.

_Knock-knock._ There was someone at the door, which made Layla retreat to her Alpha's side. "Enter." Kumori stood up. Starfire popped her head in. "H-hey!" Kumori arched and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, Cyborg ordered some pizza. Do...do you want some?"

A small smile played on Kumori's lips. "Yes, thank you." She walked over and slipped her boots on.

"Oh, um, I hope you do not mind me asking..."

"What is it, eh, 'Starfire' was it?"

"Ah- Yes. What do _they_ eat?" She gestured to the four wolves, and then sweat-dropped at seeing Nerezza snore.

"They've eaten already, and I've bought some food for them...Shall we?" Kumori and Starfire walked into the big room in Titan Tower. Everyone was gathered around the television, watching the news. Soon after, the she-wolves followed and crowded around Kumori. The rest of the Titans were eating some pizza. Starfire grabbed two slices, and gave one to Kumori, who nodded her acknowledgement.

Starfire sat next to Robin on the couch, and she gestured for Kumroi to sit next to her, and so she walked over. On the screen was a news reporter. She had green eyes, shoulder length brown hair. Her lips were tainted red.

"_And yet the infamous 'Serpent' strikes again, this time abducting a woman and her two children."_

Raven shook her head, and a gloomy feeling shrouded the Titans.

"_A city-wide curfew has been set up. No one is to be outside from ten o'clock at night to five in the morning."_ The lady paused and pressed her ear. She nodded. _"Authorities have managed to retrieve a picture of the Serpent from a traffic cam. Be on the look out for this man, and if you have any information, we urge you to call this number."_

On the screen flashed a grainy picture of a man with a shadowed face. The picture wouldn't really tell them who the Serpent was. Under it flashed a number.

The Titans all looked at one another, and five pairs of eyes landed on Kumori. She was trembling slightly; her pizza was in her hand half eaten. Her eyes were wide with fear. Her right hand was placed on her left arm, and she clutched it as though she was in pain. Robin put a hand on her shoulder "Are you oka-"

Kumori slapped his hand off and she stood up quickly with a silent scream. She looked, glossy-eyed, at Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Her pizza was on the floor, the sauce staining the carpet. She breathed. "Oh. Please forgive me...um..." She quickly cleaned up her mess. Starfire put her hand on the frightened Kumori's hand.

"It's alright..." Starfire said with a small voice.

"Ah, yes." She stood up, bowed, and said "G-good evening." She quickly hurried into her room and shut the door.

"What's with that girl?" Cyborg inquired.

"Hmm..." was all that Robin said.

The night fell upon Titan Tower within an hour, and eventually the moon rose. As the glowing crescent hung in the sky, a figure stuck to the shadows. The figure had on a white wolf mask, a short, hooded cape that went to her chest, black boots, and an under outfit like Raven's but with some fabric coming out of the back of it. Her eyes glowed yellow.

Morning came swiftly, and Beastboy was awake playing video games. Taigi lumbered out of Kumori's room, opening and closing the door with ease. Sitara soon followed along with Layla and Nerezza. Beastboy turned into a green wolf and began to play with them. Cyborg emerged from his room, yawning loudly. He glanced at the big wolves then shuffled into the kitchen. By eight o'clock, everyone was awake, and Kumori came out of her room.

Starfire ran up to her, her green eyes full of light. "Good morning friend!" She cried after collecting Kumori in her arms. Kumori just looked at her blankly, and then let out a soft chuckle. "Good morning, Starfire." She said. Raven was sitting crossed legged on the couch, watching the news.

**Well, that's the end of that. I edited chapter one so that it was to my liking. Sorry this chapter was a bit long, but whatever. Thank you to all the people out there who have been reading this story, as well as my other fan fictions. **

**And I have a surprise for you all later in the chapters, so beware! Who knows what I'll do? **

**And who is this mysterious goat-eyed figure mentioned in this chapter? Please continue reading if you wish to find out!**


End file.
